The overall goal of the Research Translation Core is to actively communicate the research products generated by our SBRP to pertinent audiences and stakeholders in the most appropriate and effective manner. An important part of the research process is making sure that stakeholders are aware of innovative research products. Unfortunately, it is all too common that a major divide exists between generation of cutting-edge research products and the transfer of those products to stakeholders for application of technology in the field or for use of information in decision-making. To bridge this divide and to ensure that stakeholders have effective and timely use of generated research products, research programs must conduct research translation activities. Research translation consists of two main activities: information transfer and technology transfer. Thus our goal toward the following specific objectives were developed: 1) Develop methods to promote and enhance research translation, includes both technology transfer (e.g. product commercialization) and information transfer to appropriate audiences. 2) Develop linkages and partnerships with government agencies and other stakeholders encourage collaboration. 3) Establish effective communication with stakeholders through traditional innovative communication tools.